Electric power drills and other such rotary power tools are widely used for a variety of construction, household and other applications. Electric power drills commonly have an electrical power source that may be provided externally by an electric cord or locally by a rechargeable battery. The electrical power source drives an electric motor in the drill to rotate a chuck at the output end. The chuck is typically adjustable and can be attached and detached to a wide variety of rotatable attachments for drilling holes, tightening fasteners, and rotating various other attachments as desired. The commercial success of a drill often depends upon durability and reliability since drills are commonly subjected to rough use.
A problem existing with prior electric drills is that they are difficult to use in dark or poorly lit areas or workspaces. It will be appreciated, for example, that it is difficult to locate drill markings and/or holes for fasteners in poorly lit areas. It is also difficult to view the progress of the drilling in poorly lit areas which can lead to overdrilled and/or underdrilled holes. A variety of safety problems may also arise from drilling in poorly lit areas.
In order to improve lighting conditions, drill operators often must resort to external light sources such as flashlights or a portable hanging lights.
Unfortunately, using such portable lights is awkward, inefficient and inconvenient. It is time consuming and difficult for drill operators to position portable lights for viewing the work surface. Indeed, when the drill operator moves locations, the portable light must be relocated as well. In certain drill applications such as small work areas, it may also be inconvenient or impossible to find a suitable and/or close surface to hang or place the portable light, and it may require more time and effort to set up the light source than to drill the holes.